Unmei
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: After the final battle, Harry arrives in the newly-formed Konoha, where he has to find a reason to live & his place among the ppl that would become more important than he could ever imagine. SLASH! possible Harry/Tobirama or Harry/Madara or Harry/Izuna
1. Meeting

I dunno what's with me these days. Writing xovers drabbles after drabbles. ~_____~ Anyway, I hope u enjoy this one. Pls tell me ur opinions & ideas b'coz i sincerely dunno where this is going. But I just wanted to share this little plotbunny. I'm open to any suggestions. Sankyuu.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Nyada. Nyada. Nyada. Happy?

Pairings: Harry/Tobirama?, Harry/Madara?, Harry/ (Does anyone know what is Madara's brother's name?)

Background: Harry won the last battle with Voldie, but with a heavy price. All friends & family dead, he went to meet Voldie for the last time only to be caught in a magical backlash that sent him into a world entirely different from his own. Or is it?

**Meeting**

Harry trudged through the mud, ignoring the raindrops that kept dripping into his eyes. They clung to his long lashes persistently before succumbing to the pull of gravity, trickling down his cheeks before falling onto the ground like his own tears.

Tears, that he could no longer shed.

_/Get back! Look out, Harry!/_

No. Please not them.

_/Stay alive/_

NO. NO.

_/Live/_

I don't want to.

_/For all those who have sacrificed themselves/_

Please don't...

_/For all those who love you/_

Don't ask this of me...

_/For all of us.../_

No, don't die. Don't leave me...

_/Please live./_

...Don't leave me alone.

Not again.

-------------------

He didn't know where he was. How he got here. Why he was here. He didn't know and he didn't care.

All he knew was that this was not home.

Home... did not exist anymore.

* * *

Miles and miles, all that existed were trees. Green trees, thriving and lush, covered everything he saw.

Such a difference from the place that was once the wizarding world.

For all that was left after the war was carnage, burnt homes, ruins and what was left of his friends and family.

Dead.

All dead.

"Halt! Who's there?"

Harry was jolted from his overpowering thoughts. He looked up to stare at the figure perched upon a branch on the tall tree before him. This was the first time in days that he've met another human being since he woke up alone in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Senju Tobirama felt his breath hitched as bright emerald eyes captured his.

When he left Konohagakure to patrol over the western areas of the newly-formed village, he had not expected to find this forlorn figure wandering aimlessly in the forest. A small being that can only be described as petite, the boy (for he looked no more than 16) had unruly hair the colour of the night sky. He looked as if he hadn't eaten for days. He also had the appearance of a victim of war. There was no mistaking the haunted look on his face.

But the moment the 'boy' lifted his head at the shinobi's question, Tobirama knew that he was wrong. This was no mere boy. His eyes, for one thing, looked far too old for a teenager. But then again, war makes one grow faster. For a brief moment, Tobirama wondered if the dark-haired young man was a shinobi. Judging from the way he just stood there without falling into a stance, there was a possibility that he wasn't one.

He waited for an answer but when none came, he frowned. He opened his mouth to demand a name when the boy spoke. Tobirama blinked unsure if he had heard wrongly.

"What?"

"I don't know," the boy said again, clearly this time though still soft.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

Tsudzuku-------------------

Should I continue this? If I should, give me some oil to get this baby going! ^___^


	2. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Read chap 1.

* * *

**Contemplation**

Senju Hashirama was at a lost.

His brother. His rash beloved brother, who always got the both of them into trouble when they were younger, was being difficult.

Provided he could understand his brother's instinctual need to protect the newest member of Konohagakure, given the dark-haired boy's petite figure, beautifully androgynous features and attractive aura that practically screamed 'protect me!'.......

What was he thinking about again?

Hashirama sighed, rubbing his temples.

From his peripheral vision, he caught sight of his beloved wife settling a cup of tea beside him.

"Still worrying over the Daimyou's request, dear?" she asked soothingly.

If only things were that easy, Hashirama thought to himself, sighing heavily.

Four months ago, his younger brother had returned from his usual patrol in a uncharacteristic panic, arms filled with an unconscious young man that looked as if he could keel over any second. They gave him immediate medical attention, a home and even citizenship.

How could he not? Especially when his wife had adopted him the moment she laid eyes on his forlorn figure, sitting there all alone, so small among the white sheets of the hospital bed. Just like many of the other female attendants of the hospital. And the sparse citizens of the newly-dubbed Konoha (short for Konohagakure). Few can actually resist the boy's unerring charms, it seems.

However, through it all, the young man just nodded in submissive acceptance. As if he could not be bothered to care. To tell the truth, that scared Hashirama a little. Because this nonchalance meant that he did not care whether he lived or not. And he could see the immediate attachment that his little brother had formed with the new citizen. If anything happened to this young man, it might break Tobirama who had never truly been in love before.

Hashirama sighed again.

Yes, it was quite obvious to those who knew his little brother that he was oh-so-smitten by the dark-haired young man with those mesmerizing green eyes.

The Shodaime of Konoha hoped fervently that things won't turn out as bleak as he thought they would become.

Filing the thoughts of his little brother's lovelife away, he looked down at the agreement letter that the Uchiha clan had sent.

It was time to get back to work.

**Tsudzuku----------------------**

Wow, I didn't expect 15 reviews in one night. Nevertheless, it is a pleasant surprise to see this story getting so much attention. ^_____^

Thank you to all those that reviewed & gave me some info/encouragements/opinions that I needed. Here's drabble 2. I'll try to update everyday & at the same time work on my other fics so that KounetsuDeb-chan won't be too diappointed with me ^^`


	3. Asking

Disclaimer: Find it at chap 1 & dun bother me.

**Asking**

"Hari-san."

Harry, now dubbed as Hari, looked up into the familiar eyes of Tobirama Senju, his saviour. He was the first person he'd met since coming to this strange world, the first person he'd spoken to and the first person to trust and vouch for him when he claimed that he didn't remembering anything from his past. Hari felt a brief pang of guilt as he thought of how he had deceived them. The Senju brothers and Miaka, Hashirama's wife whose surname Hari had adopted.

"Tobirama-san," he greeted back.

"The Uchiha clan will be here soon," the second founder of Konoha informed him, though Hari had no idea why. As a normal citizen, the proceedings between the warring clans had nothing to do with him. But he understood the importance of the Uchiha clan. They were after all, the rival clan of the Senju family.

Hari nodded, waiting for Tobirama to continue. The silver-haired man scratched his head nervously.

"I was wondering if..." the Shinobi trailed off awkwardly.

Hari tilted his head, not knowing that the motion had set off a chant in Tobirama's head going 'cute, cute, cute, cute, Oh, God, he's cute'.

"Yes?" he asked, snapping the Shinobi from his thoughts.

"Well, if..." Tobirama trailed.

"He wants to ask if you're free tonight, Souma-san."

Tobirama jumped and bristled like a cat as Hari bent to see behind the annoyed shinobi.

"Sarutobi-kun," Hari greeted.

"Hiruzen!"

"Yo, Tobi-sensei!" the Genin greeted, waving at the two almost nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here!?" said teacher demanded, irritated that his 'moment' has been interrupted. Damn, of all times Hiruzen had to pop up was when he had finally gathered enough courage to ask his object of affection out.

"Hashi-sensei asked me to come get you for the meet and greet," his student asked, ignoring his teacher's blatant glare. Which seemed to annoy the Jounin even more, much to Hari's amusement.

Tobirama sighed at another lost chance and nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

But before he could take a step, Hari pulled on his sleeve, prompting the Shinobi to look back at the other young man.

"Tobirama-san, is it true? What Sarutobi-kun said?" Hari asked.

"Er, Em, yeah," Tobirama replied, his face colouring slightly.

"Then I'm free tonight."

**Tsudzuku-------------**

It's really surprising, the amount of review for this pairing. I'd have thought that everyone would hate it or something. Huh.

And I want to thank WeaselBlossom for being the first person to tell me the name of Madara's little bro ^^


	4. Healing

Disclaimer: At Chap 1

**Healing**

It took Harry days to recover from his injuries the final battle had wrought. And then, it took him months to recover mentally from the trauma. Before he knew it, nearly a year has passed from that fateful day since he lost everyone dear to him.

He had gotten up early one morning to the chirpy greetings of the serenading birds, inhaling clean crispy air, and decided that it was enough. He had mourned enough for his loved ones. He had mourned enough for himself. It was time to move on.

This didn't mean that he would forget them. He doubted that he ever could. All of them sacrificed their lives so that he didn't have to die. All of them loved him with all their hearts.

And he loved them all back. With everything he had.

But, he knew he couldn't go on forever like this. He knew that they wouldn't want him to do this to himself.

So he was going to do what was right.

He was going to fulfil his promise to Remus' dying wishes.

He was going to live.

* * *

At first, he didn't know how to go about it.

For a long while since he arrived at Konoha, he was merely a shadow of himself, merely going where people told him he should be, doing things that people told him to do and keeping to himself whenever he could to dwell in his memories, bad or otherwise.

But that day he woke up and decided that it was time to let go. So his first step was to reconnect with the outside world. Even if it was a world alien to him, it was a chance for him to start over without having the stigma of being the boy-who-lived on his shoulders.

It was a daunting task for him. But it was made easier by Miaka, who was the second to reached out to him when he was in his lowest. The first being Tobirama-san.

His early appearance that morning in the Senju family household pleasantly surprised Miaka, who was an early riser. The poor Medic had tried so hard to help the depressed young man recover from his loss (in a battle that she & the others assumed was between Shinobi & that his family and friends were just civilians that were caught in the middle). To see Hari play & laugh at the antics of her 10-month old niece with such happiness was a sight to behold. Even though she could still detect the shadow of sadness that lurked in his eyes and the wariness he continued to hold whenever he spoke with strangers and acquaintances, it was a vast improvement from since he first came.

He was beginning to heal and she was glad for that.

* * *

The children loved Hari.

Perhaps it was the way he always talked to them like they were important. Or the way he always smiled with such fondness mixed with wistfulness. Or the way he tends to wounds and hurts like he felt their pain with soothing touches and warm hugs.

Children are intuitive little creatures that listened more to their hearts and in their hearts, they knew they were safe when they were with Hari.

"Hari-chan! Hari-chan! Look!"

Hari glanced down at the flower that little Kaori was holding and smiled.

"That's really pretty, Kaori-chan," he said, brushing the 3-year-old's fringe away from her eyes and retrieving a napkin to clean her mouth of residual lunch.

"Un! It's for you, Hari-chan! 'Coz you're pwetty too!" the enthusiastic little girl said, pushing the flower into his hand and then running off to join her playmates.

Beside him, Nara Shikata(1) who was on medical leave to recover from a humeral fracture courtesy of an encounter with a Iwanin, laughed as Souma Hari blushed at the unintentional insult/compliment.

Hari looked down on the flower in his hand, a purplish pink sweet pea (2) and caressed the soft petals. How apt, he thought to himself, then he looked up at the wide blue sky.

"Ii tenki desu ne." (3)

Nara glanced at him, taking in the glow on his pink cheeks, the small smile on his lips and the bright eyes that were so often burdened with sadness and loss. He was glad to note that today, it was notably absent. He followed Hari's gaze up, though still atuned to the kids playing not too far from the two adults.

"Aa."

It was a beautiful day.

A perfect day.

* * *

That evening, Tobirama Senju asked him out for a date.

And he said yes.

It was time to move on. And it was the right time to do so.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

A/N:

(1) I have no idea when the Nara family joined Konoha but I'm just going to use their ancestors anyway. ;op

(2) Sweet pea - Means good bye or farewell

(3) Ii tenki desu ne - it's a good weather isn't it?

P.S. I would like to thank dragon-chic31 for the idea of having Harry/Hari take care of children ^___^ it's cute.


	5. Glimpse

**Disclaimer: Read chap 1.**

**Glimpse**

Four months after the Uchiha clan arrived, tension was still going strong between certain fractions of the gathered Shinobi in Konohagakure.

Uchiha Madara was still itching to fight with Senju Hashirama at every opportunity he could get but his hand was stilled everytime at the thought of the treaty. And at the thought of his brother.

His poor blind brother that was now fighting with a terminal illness that no one seemed to be able to cure. Not even the specialists in Konoha seemed to be able to do anything. And that was the only reason (his own selfish reason) why he had agreed to come to Konoha.

Madara curled in on himself, hating himself for his helplessness. Wasn't it enough that his little brother sacrificed his eyes for him so that he may see? Why were the Gods so cruel as to want to take his only important person away from him?

"Are you sure you can do something about it?"

Madara jerked upright from his position and instinctively hid in the shadows though he did not have to. He was currently hidden by the bushes and trees that formed a protective bower and so would not be sighted unless he made himself known.

"I ... check.... might be able to ..." a soft voice answered but the words were lost in the wind.

"Hari, they will not allow you to see Uchiha Izuna if you're not an official Medic," the first voice, whom Madara now recognise as Senju Tobirama, said. Why were they talking about his brother? What were they planning? If they did anything to his brother, he would kill them, all of them, his hands curled into fists as he thought to himself.

"Tobi..." the second voice answered, again soft enough to be almost inaudible. "I may not be... still a Healer..."

"Still, I don't know if they will allow you to see him."

Footsteps, both soft and almost undetectable, passed Madara by behind the bushes and the voices disappeared.

A Healer? What kind of Healer is this mysterious Hari?

* * *

"Aniki!"

Madara blinked, still frozen at the doorway to his brother's room. His brother sounded amazingly cheerful and incredibly happy. He opened the sliding door and was greeted by a surreal scene.

Standing at one corner was a reluctant-looking Senju Tobirama, arms crossed and stance ready as if any of the the Uchiha might attack him at any time. Madara's cousin, Maka was alternating between glaring suspiciously at the silver-haired Shinobi and looking back in awe at the two figures sitting at the bed.

One was his brother who was sitting upright for the first time in months and the other was a petite young man with unruly shoulder-length black hair. The stranger was not an Uchiha despite the colour of his hair and his pale skin, the trademark of an Uchiha. He was small, even smaller sized than his younger brother and he wore a yukata with flowing patterns at the hem.

Madara walked into the room warily and the young man finally turned to look at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think I might be a little over my head when i mentioned that I might try to update this story everyday, with my volunteer job & looking for work as well as getting sick yesterday. TT____TT next chapter will be from Hari's p.o.v. again & how he actually helped Izuna.

And yes, I know Izuna was supposed to die b4 Konoha was formed but who cares. This is a fic.


	6. Brewing

**Brewing**

Hari looked up from his potions, smiling lightly when Rika, Miaka's baby niece mewled softly in her cot. He left his cauldrons after making sure that all three pots were the right colour and smell, boiling at the right temperature.

He rubbed his hands clean on his apron while shooting a glance at the two older children he was taking care of, Yuuri and Kaori. Glad that they were still preoccupied with colouring a large picture on the floor nearby, he settled beside the restless toddler. He patted her softly in the back, rhythmically, lulling her back to sleep. When he was sure that the baby was back in dream land and the other children still preoccupied, he went back to the potions that he was making.

His career as a healer in Konoha had started out small. A healing salve he made for the children he took care of regularly. Pepper-up potions for the sick children who played in the rain and ending up with a bad cold. Then, an accident happened with one of the Akimichi children turning his peaceful (and somewhat boring) life around.

Hari had been taking a walk around Konoha with his three wards, when two children no older than 6 ran past him in a panic, shouting for help. He stopped one of them to asked what had happened and when Hari finally understood the poor girl's flustered words, he handed little Rika to Yuuri with an order to stay put with his sisters. He arrived at the river in time to see a little dark head submerging beneath the rapid waters. Throwing all caution into the air along with his sandals, he had jumped into the swift currents to pursue the drowning boy.

By the time the shinobi the boy's friends had recruited arrived, Hari was well into performing CPR on the unconcious boy. He had been very close in losing the child, considering the speed of the flowing river and the amount of water Akimichi Chouta had ingested. If it wasn't for the innate magic within him, Hari wouldn't have been able to perform the wordless, wandless magic that levitated the two of them out of the violent river. In retrospect, after all the adrenaline had faded, Hari was glad that there were no witnesses around.

Chouta-kun had recovered nicely after heaving all the water he had swallowed, except for being miserably cold and wet. Hari surreptiously cast a warming charm around the boy who, being delirious from fatigue and trauma, just thought that the nice young Oniichan was very warm. When Hari's 3 children finally arrived, along with his pouch that he always carried in case his wards got injured, he fed the plump boy a quick Pepper-Up and sent him off with the shinobi to the hospital.

Ever since then, the naturally-suspicious Shinobi of Konoha begin to see Hari in a more favourable light. In the beginning, when Hari first made his appearance, his arrival was treated with suspicion and slight derision. Even if he was given the name Souma, a family known for its advance Medical jutsu, he was only a civilian after all. But now, with their eyes opened, they were starting to see why Souma Miaka nee Senju Miaka was so fond of this young man she took in as her little brother.

Not long after, he became known as the person to approach when in need of a babysitter as well as an alternative Healer. His methods of healing was far too different from the way a Medicnin operated and thus, could only be called unconventional. Magic cannot be explained and Hari would be the first to admit that he was the worst person to explain how his magical flow works differently from Chakra flows. He would also be the first person to get confused with his own explanations.

But when he finally had no choice, forced to tell the truth by a grim-faced Hashirama, he told them (Hashirama, Tobirama & Miaka) that he remembered that his family had been healers, potion makers, shaman of some sort in their village. That was why his family had been killed while helping the injured during a shinobi battle.

It was a lie, of course. Another lie to cover up his lie.

However, the three of them had accepted his explanations. His lies. Easily, as if Hari deserved their trust. Their unquestioning belief in him.

Sometimes Hari wondered what he had done right to deserve this second chance at life. Merlin knows he had done so many things wrong.

Taking a deep breath to break himself out of his depressing thoughts, he tried to focus on the bubbling potions in front of him. Directing his mind to other topics, he suddenly remembered his old professors in Hogwarts,which then led to thoughts of his Potions Master.

A snort of laughter burst out of his mouth. If Snape knew that Hari was now a Potions Master himself, he would roll in his grave. The irony was that his talent as a potion maker back when he was Harry Potter was abysmal at best. He had learned most of the potions he knew now when he was taking care of Remus after he had been poisoned by Peter Pettigrew's silver hand.

Pain Relieving Potions to numb the pain.

Blood Cleansing Potion to remove the poison.

A Wound Healing Potion to help close the gaping hole in Remus' chest where Peter had plunged his hand into, missing his heart by inches.

But alas, even with Remus' desire to live and Harry's help, it was all in vain. Remus died that same night after extracting Harry's promise from him.

Then, Harry had put more effort in learning more potions making from Hermione and Madame Pomphrey in an attempt to help the injured, especially when he couldn't do anything at that time but to wait for the right moment to kill Voldemort. Now, he was making most of what he had learnt to ensure that he would no longer be helpless when the people that mattered needed his help.

Bottling the Dreamless Sleep potion into clean glass vials, he waved his hand to put a wandless stasis spell on them so that they would last longer. The Pepper-Up potion was the next to be bottled, for a wave of flu seemed to be making its way amongst the children in Konoha. The last was Bone Growth Potion that Miaka had asked for a patient that had fractured his legs in three places.

Lifting the box of vials, he left his work station to gather his wards.

**Tsudzuku--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** There's 3 parts to Harry's p.o.v. The next part will be on how Hari was roped into seeing Izuna. And it'll come soon enough, just be patient! ~______~ Then, it'll be on Hari & Izuna meeting, then Madara's p.o.v. and then Izuna's p.o.v. and then, aghhh!!!! ..... I think i might have bit of more than I can chew.... _*falls into a coma..._


	7. Visit

**Visit**

Miaka was frowning so hard she was getting a headache the size of Konoha. She didn't know what to do for Uchiha Izuna, especially when that hard-headed clan was being so obtuse.

"I can't take his blood sample, I can't do a biopsy, I can't do this, I can't do that!" she complained, throwing her arms up. "What!? Do they think I'm a bloody God!? I can't know what's wrong with him unless I examine him!"

"Miaka, are you ranting to yourself again?"

"Gah!" Miaka turned around to her adopted little brother peering at her from the office door, an amused smile on his lips. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," he answered lightly, opening the door to let the children in.

"'Kaachan!" Kaori and Yuuri, her 4-year-old fraternal twins greeted her cheerfully. In Yuuri's arms, little Rika was sucking her thumb enthusiastically.

"Oh, my little angels," she cooed, hugging them tightly. Her headache seemed to have disappeared miraculously. That is, until Hari put down the basket he had brought her and picked up the file she had been agonizing over.

"Uchiha Izuna," he read, then looked up. "Isn't that Uchiha Madara's brother?"

Miaka's face scrunched in distaste at the reminder of the distrustful man. Yes, she understood that he was protective of his little brother and all but did he have to put all those stipulations to hinder her progress. If she had never seen the concern and fear in his eyes, she would have thought meanly that he wanted Izuna-kun to die.

"Yeah," she replied belatedly, "He's been contracting all kinds of infections lately and I suspect that it has something to do with the loss of his sharingan but his kinsmen won't let me even take a blood sample from him." She sighed.

Hari looked at the file in contemplation, flipping through the charts and reading them like Miaka had thought him before. Miaka looked at him as she picked Kaori up into her arms, hoping that the Healer might be able to see something that she might have missed. Despite Hari's protests and claiming that he was just a beginner in the medical line, she had seen him perform miracles before. She was almost certain that he could become an exceptional Medic if he wanted to. But it was also evident that he loved kids too much to focus on becoming one. So she let it rest. For now.

"It's most likely affecting his immune system," Hari concluded too, settling the file down. He looked as if he wanted to say something but decided not to at the last minute. "I brought your lunch and the potions you wanted," he changed the subject, pointing to the box of vials on her table.

"Oh thank you, darling," she replied, wondering what he might have wanted to say before changing his mind. "Hatake-san will be grateful to have those potions."

"The Dreamless or the Bone Growth?" he asked, almost nonchalantly wiping Rika's drool with a hanky he retrieved from his yukata sleeve.

"Both."

Hari looked a bit sympathetic. "Sou ka."

Miaka kissed both her children and her little niece. "Well, 'Kaachan needs to get back to work. You two be good now."

"'Kay!" the two echoed.

Hari shooed the 3 children out and with a tiny smile, disappeared behind her office door. Once again, Miaka was left to her own devices. She looked at the file that had given her the biggest headache she had ever had and was faced with a dilemma.

"Oh, to hell with it!" she slammed the file onto her table and raced out the door. She caught sight of her target before the four could step out of the hospital.

"Hari!"

The 23-year-old turned around to look at her inquisitively, seemingly oblivious to the toddler that was drooling on his right shoulder.

"Can you do me a favour?"

* * *

"Are you sure you can do something about it?" Tobirama asked as they made their way through the gates that led to the Uchiha compound.

"I am unsure what I can do just yet. If I can get an opportunity to check Uchiha Izuna-kun, I might be able to either confirm Miaka's suspicion or come to a diagnosis of my own," Hari answered his escort. Tobi had insisted on coming with him when he had made the mistake of off-handedly commenting that he might drop by the Uchiha clan to see Izuna-kun. In actuality, Hari didn't want the older man to come along due to the enmity between the two clans, which would naturally overflow to include those in their company. Furthermore, Hari suspect that the Uchiha clan would be more laxed if he, an unarmed Healer, had come alone.

But alas, Hari mourned the fact that he had a boyfriend more stubborn than himself. (if that was actually possible)

"Hari, they will not allow you to see Uchiha Izuna if you're not an official Medic," said stubborn boyfriend remarked.

"Tobi, I may not be a Medic," he replied patiently, "but I'm still a Healer of Konoha."

"That's true," the 2nd founder conceded, "I just don't like the idea of you being among the Uchiha."

Hari reached out to hold the shinobi's calloused one, drawing the older man's attention to him.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen," he assured him.

He should have remembered never to tempt fate.

* * *

Author's Note:

KounetsuDeb-chan, pls stay away from all medical instruments from now on. ^___^`b Thank Q.

Oh, before I forget, someone asked the ages:

Harry/Hari - 23, though he still looks around 17 or 18.

Tobirama - 27

Hashirama - 29

Madara - 28

Izuna - 26


	8. Darkness

**Disclaimer: At Chapter 1.**

**Darkness**

Being in the presence of Uchiha with Tobirama was like being in an enclosed space with a motion-triggered bomb. It was stiffling and so dangerous that Hari had the feeling that if he should move even the slightest, an all out battle would erupt. The tension was so thick even someone as dense as Ron would have caught it immediately.

Hari closed his eyes, counted to 10 and then wished for patience. Loads of it. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Will you stop glaring at him," he berated in a barely whispered voice to his companion. Both the Uchiha and Tobirama looked at him in surprise, as if taking notice of Hari's presence for the first time and Hari felt a twinge of annoyance. Don't they ever get sick of fighting? God knows he does!

Feeling a vein twitching at his temple, he rubbed his head with a tired sigh. Then he set his sight on the black-haired Shinobi who had grudgingly introduced himself as Uchiha Maka.

"Is it possible then? That I be given audience with Uchiha Izuna-kun?" he asked, dismissing the suspicious look the scowling young man was alternatively giving him and the scroll that Miaka had given him as an authorization of his skills as a Healer.

"Very well," the Uchiha said grudgingly, after a long while, unable to find any signs of forgery in the scroll. It clearly stated that the Healer wasn't a shinobi, merely civilian with knowledge of medicine. Well, he could live with that. Even if he was tempted to throw Senju Tobirama out, he wanted to make sure the other shinobi was within his sight and attack range if anything untowards happened.

"Follow me," he said shortly. Tobirama's eyes narrowed at the lack of respect he was showing for the Healer that had made the effort of coming to see the sickly Izuna. He opened his mouth but was halted by a glare from Hari. Reluctantly, Tobi kept quiet and the two of them followed the dark-haired Shinobi through the maze-like routes, ignoring the suspicious looks that were shot their way.

They soon arrived at the main house, easily identified as it was in the center of the compound, with a network of other smaller houses surrounding it. Uchiha Maka conversed with one of the armoured guard standing at the side of the main door and the two turned to look suspiciously at Hari & Tobirama for a second.

Tobirama glared back and Hari sighed, wondering why he had agreed to this.

-------------------

Uchiha Izuna was smaller than he had expected. Granted the poor young man had been sick for a while, he had expected a brawnier man for the brother of a man so well feared. Not that he had any rights to comment on anything, thought the ex-wizard. At only 5 feet 5', Hari was possibly the shortest adult male in Konoha, duly noted by his own boyfriend during his first few days in Konoha. It wasn't that he was short, it was just that everyone else was too damn tall, Hari thought, quite inanely to himself as he settled himself beside the futon.

The moment he laid eyes on his patient, Hari could tell from the tenseness of his shoulders that the pale young man lying supine on it as if asleep was keenly aware of their presences. It was a dead give away even to an amateur like him.

Without further ado, Hari introduced himself, explaining what he did as a Healer and the reason for his being here. After getting a nod of understanding from the incapacitated Uchiha, Hari asked then, gently, for Izuna's permission to examine him.

The blind Uchiha hesitated for a moment before asking Maka, who was standing propped against the wall nearest to the door. "Aniki wa?"

"He will be back soon," Maka answered, yet not answering the sickly young man's question. Hari felt his lips curl in annoyance. Must they do that?

"It will not take long," Hari assured the ailing Uchiha, "I only have to check a few vitals." And cast a few wandless spells, he thought to himself.

"No blood tests-"

"None needed," Hari intercepted, knowing the kinsmen's fear of the secret of the _Sharingan_ being decoded.

Finally, the blind Uchiha nodded.

Knowing that he was being watched, Hari took care to surreptiously cast the diagnosis spell while he palpated his patient's brachial pulse. He didn't really need to, he already know that Miaka's theory was correct. Even with the blindfold, Hari didn't need to be a Hyuuga to tell that his chakra was being consumed by the blackholes that were once Izuna's eyes, which in turn was causing havoc in his body as well as his immune system.

_The only way to remedy this_, Hari thought as he checked the Uchiha's chest with his hands for any crepitations in his lungs, _was to completely cut off the link between his chakra flows to his eye sockets._ Miaka would be appalled with this solution, he knew, but it was better than letting him die a slow death. Uchiha Izuna would never be able to see again anyway. Or be a shinobi. Hari guessed for some, it would be a fate worse than death.

"Would you mind if I remove your blindfold?" he asked the tired young man. Izuna hesitated once more then shook his head. Helping him into a sitting position, Hari noticed the wince in the other dark-haired man's face. Was he having back pain as well? Or joint pains?

Hari took care to be gentle as he unwound the gauze, revealing the hollow sockets. He put his hands over the cavity and closed his eyes, reaching out with his inherent magic.

A vortex of darkness greeted him, pulling at his magic, greedily devouring and overwhelming all in its path, forever hungry and never sated.

It was just as he thought.

The Uchiha eyes, a jutsu itself, was consuming its own master.

Hari calmly pulled back his magic, disentangling himself from the dark tendrils that was threatening to consume his own power.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Izuna's face, originally pale and sweaty, gain a slight hue of health. His breath, which was laboured in the beginning from sitting in pain and fatigue, slowly became easier and deeper. Confused by the change, Hari begin to channel more magic into Izuna's empty sockets. Was it just his imagination or was the darkness starting to recede?

"Souma-san? What are you doing?" his confused patient asked, shifting to sit up straighter. He no longer need to prop himself up with his hands, it seemed. And the exhaustion that plagued him recently was gone. The dull pain and discomfort that he felt in his joints was also disappearing.

Izuna was confused. What had this Healer done to chase away all his illnesses with a just a touch where so many other Medic had failed? His chakra might have been a mess from the removal of his eyes but he still knew how to detect the usage of chakra. What Souma-san did, definitely, did not involve chakra.

He wasn't the only one bewildered. Uchiha Maka who had been watching everything since he stepped into the room, was perturbed by the changes in Izuna despite the inactivity in the Healer's own chakra. When he had brought the civilian to see his sickly cousin, he had been sceptical of this so-called Healer's ability, sure that Konoha was now at the edge of their string, sending a civilian to do what a Medic could not. But here he was, making Izuna healthier by the minute. Or seemingly healthier.

Only time would tell now.

Unbeknownst to him, Hari was thinking the same thing, removing his hands from his patient's face. There was only so much his magic could do. The vortex did not seem to be fading after all, so all he could do for now was to keep it at bay while Miaka and he figure out their next step.

He retrieved a new, clean gauze and begin to wrap it around the blind Uchiha's eyes. When he was done, he set out an array of potions out, explaining each and everyone of them.

"For strength, for pain and for wound cleaning," he pointed out, letting Izuna have a touch of each different bottle. "Take one each everyday, no more, no less."

This time, there was no hesitation in Izuna's nod.

Then the said young man's head perked up.

"Aniki," he greeted happily, even before the _fusuma_ door slid open to reveal the formidable form of Uchiha Madara.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Author's Note: **What has originally been planned as a drabble fic has now turned into a fic itself ~_____~ I dunno why I wrote a tobi/hari fic when i love ita/hari fics instead. TT_____TT Can anyone recommend any good ita/hari fics for me to satisfy my hunger? Or I might just stray and have another affair like i did with the bleach hyourinmaru/hari fic... i'm such a ficslut ~___~`

Btw, I set up a poll to see which pairing u readers like better. Pls go to my profile & vote. Thanx ^^


	9. Colour

Disclaimer: Read at Chapter 1.

**Colour**

Despite his superior eyes, Uchiha Madara had only ever known two colours in his life; shades of black, the colour of darkness and; Red, the colour of blood, spilled by his hands, day after day. But he didn't mind the shadows he lived in if it meant that he could protect his kinsmen and he didn't mind the deaths if it meant he could go on living doing so.

He had never complained for he had never found his life lacking, for he knew there were those that were admittedly worse off than him. And he would never voice his dissatisfaction even if it wasn't so.

But that day, in Izuna's room, lit in vermillion shades from the evening sun, the colour of his world changed.

When the healer looked up to meet his eyes with impossibly green eyes, the hue of the leaves on the great trees of Konoha, everything around him faded and all he could see was the colour of life. (1)

* * *

Madara was keenly aware of the way Tobirama was glaring viciously at him but he could not be bothered to care as he watched the lithe Healer help his brother out to the garden where he could sit and catch a bit of fresh air.

Maka had then excused himself to fetch some tea for the 'guests', now that Madara had returned he was sure that Izuna was safe.

Having made sure that Izuna was settled comfortable, the Healer who introduced himself as Souma Hari, sat beside his patient, just slightly behind him, signifying a respect for the difference in their status. It did not escape Madara that Tobirama chose to sit right beside the dark-haired civilian almost immediately though.

However, he kept his gaze on Souma Hari, barely even looking at the 2nd founder of Konoha. He wanted to meet those eyes again but the Healer did not look in his direction ever since their initial introductions. His attention was set solely on Izuna, only diverted occasionally to his silver-haired companion during the rare moments that Senju Tobirama spoke.

Madara did not know what to think of this obvious slight. Never before were he ignored in favor of others. It wasn't that the Healer was disrespectful, for whenever Madara spoke, the green-eyed man would shift towards him and looked at him. But his eyes would never settle higher than his shoulder, never meeting Madara's red sharingan. Briefly, he wondered if the Healer was actually afraid of his eyes but dismissed it. Souma Hari was not a shinobi and was a Healer to boot, there was no reason as to why the green-eyed beauty should fear his sharingan.

He thought back at the moment where their eyes met. The emerald green eyes had been filled with curiousity, no doubt after hearing all the stories and rumours about Uchiha Madara. After a moment, the healer shifted his eyes away to Senju, who had transferred his attention and hostility to the newcomer. Madara had felt a pang of disappointment then and it did not take him long to figure out why.

He had felt an instant attraction to the petite healer and he suspected that the other dark-haired man had felt it too, which, he was sure, was the reason for the slight. (2)

An hour later, when they were leaving, Souma Hari turned towards him and Madara was finally rewarded by another glimpse of emerald green eyes. But this time, instead of the sparkle of curiosity he had first seen, they were filled with uncertainty and fear. (3)

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so, starts the obssession....

(1) Irony of it all; it is the colour of Avada Kedavra.

(2) A bit pretentious is it, for him to be thinking this way, ne?

(3) Hari's response will be answered in the next chapter.

Arrggghhh, why oh why is my brain getting plummeled by plunnies? (plot bunnies) TT____TT the recent chapter in onemanga. com is giving me another plunny for the sequel of this fic drabble. NOOOOOOO!!! I have other fics to complete!!!!


	10. Eyes

Disclaimer: Dun ask and I won't lie... Just kidding. It's at chapter 1.

**Eyes**

When Hari first arrived in Konoha, not a night passed by without him screaming in terror as nightmares plagued his rest. To make matters worse, often than not, he could not be awaken from the horrors of his own mind. His carers, staff nurses with graveyard shifts, could only watch helplessly as the broken young man cried and pleaded in his sleep. Some even cried with him, remembering their own pain and sorrow in losing their loved ones.

Though none really knew the contents of his dreams, they had no doubt that the loss of his (alleged) village had struck the young man hard. For weeks, the dark-haired young man continued to suffer from sleepless nights and even after his wounds were healed, his mind continued to plague him with terrfying images of his forgotten past.

Then, Miaka brought the newly adopted Souma Hari back to the Senju household to live with the remaining Souma family, which only consist of 3 others; herself, her 19-year-old cousin and her niece whose parents just passed away mere months ago.

Still, the nightmares persisted, expecially dreams of laughing red eyes as pain wracked through his body and death screamed within his ears, within his mind.

Deprived of his sleep, Hari would sit in the garden, forever staring at the ever-changing moon, begging for forgiveness and redemption. Until finally, when Tobirama could not continue watching silently in the shadows anymore, he came out to sit with the mourning war victim, willing Hari to notice the unspoken comfort he was offering.

Sometimes, Hari would drift off to sleep, too tired to even dream. Those nights, Tobirama would hold him close and wish upon the glittering stars.

On some, Hari would awaken the whole house with screams, further made worse when he first catches sight of Tobirama. It took the silver-hair Shinobi a few days of Hari not meeting his eyes before he realizes that it was his eyes that scares Hari the most.

It saddened him so he tried to keep away from the green-eyed man but it was to no avail. He soon found himself gravitating towards the dark-haired young man once again, a silent shadow.

But his efforts were not all in vain.

For it wasn't long after, that Hari once again started looking into his eyes, searching for the differences between the one who had tormented him all his life and the one that had silently vowed to love him all his life.

It wasn't hard. Not at all.

In his mind, Voldemort had eyes the colour of blood, like those he spilled with his own hands. But Tobi, Tobirama had eyes the colour of red wine, rich and luscious. It was nothing at all like Voldemort's power hungry ones for it was filled with warmth, love and hope, everything that Tom Riddle was not.

So strong was Hari's relieve that all he could do was lay in Tobirama's embrace till his fears allayed and his dreams slowly but surely disappeared.

Then he met Uchiha Madara, and his dreams returned.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I only found out recently that Tobirama's eyes are RED. Imagine my surprise ~____~`

And U guys r good. I haven't even uploaded the chapter and u guys have already figured out the reason. Kudos! ^^

U know, I have a funny feeling that some ppl r going to shift from madahari to tobihari like the previous chapter had swayed many tobihari fans to madahari ~____~`

Ackkk! stay away!!! _(bats away tons of plunnies plowing into the author)_ HELLLPPPPP!!!_ (author gets swamped over by plunnies and dies)_ ugghhhh....


	11. Puppy Dog

**Puppy Dog**

Team Tobirama has come to the conclusion that their jounin sensei was a hopeless case. For months since the arrival of one Souma Hari, the renowned Shinobi had gone about following the young man with puppy dog eyes.

When the two finally got together, the Senju and Souma families weren't the only ones celebrating.

_Finally!_ Team Tobirama cheered. Their teacher could go back to being their serious if somewhat silly jounin sensei who could actually pay attention to other things other than the object of his affection.

But alas, their hopes were but wishful thinking.

A week after their first date, Tobirama was caught by his Genin team having breakfast in a teahouse with his boyfriend.

"TOBI-SENSEI!!!"

The silver-haired shinobi spilled the tea he had been sipping as the shout rattled the entire shop. Sitting opposite of him, Hari watched with a bemused smile as the fuming Team Tobirama approached.

"SENSEI TOLD US TO MEET AT THE GATE AT 7AM! IT'S ALREADY 9!" Utatane Koharu shrieked in self-righteousness, little fists shaking in the air.

All eyes turned towards Tobirama, who looked wide-eyed and somewhat sheepish.

"Don't tell me you forgot about them," Hari asked, lips twitching in suppressed laughter.

When the silver-haired shinobi didn't answer immediately, only shifting his eyes side to side as if searching for escape routes, his team glared poisonously at him.

"You did, didn't you," Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed in resignation.

"You've been very forgetful lately, sensei," the third member of Team Tobirama, Homura Mitokado, commented as he pushed his spectacles up, "Perhaps your age is catching up."

"Hey," Tobirama exclaimed indignantly as Hari laughed at the Team's combined effort to humiliate their teacher in front of his love interest in retaliation for having forgotten them.

"You little brats!"

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's just weird to imagine Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu as kids but hey, I'm sure they had fun when they were young. ^____^

Hm... I'm a bit disappointed with the amt of reviews that came in yesterday considering the votes that TobiHari is getting, u'd think that a chapter with them in it would generate more than just 8 reviews. And this is not the first time, it's happened for a chapter with TobiHari in it. Hmmm, do i suck in writing them or something? _*scratches head*_

Btw, for the poll that is still currently running in my profile, TobiHari is winning by a big margin so MadaHari fans, if u really want MadaHari, pls vote asap ^^


	12. Light

**Light**

Izuna hummed as he pulled on his yukata, cheerfully ignoring his brother who was still looking at him in wonder. Just because he was blind did not mean that he wasn't aware of his brother's presence. He wondered idly if his brother had forgotten that he was still a shinobi.

"Ne, Aniki, Is there something wrong," he asked turning to face his brother.

His brother kept silent for a while. This was one of the few rare moments that Izuna regretted the loss of his eyes. He could no longer see his brother's face and read his minute expressions, no longer see the clear blue sky or the fields of greens, reds and yellows in the flowery meadow that he loved to go to when he needed to unwind.

And he could not see the face of the one who gave him strength to stand up again.

He wondered then how Hari-san looked like. All he knew was that he had a soft alto voice and soothing hands. Hari-san must be beautiful.

"Izuna?"

Izuna realised too late that he had voiced out his last thoughts. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing the habitual action brought a nostalgic feeling in his brother's chest. This was the little brother that he had missed. The little brother he had almost foolishly lost in his moment of chasing after power. The little brother that had been miraculously brought back to him.

By the hands of a mysterious little healer.

"He is beautiful," Madara told his little brother, who looked puzzled for a second. Then, a small wistful smile spread across the blind Uchiha's lips.

"I knew it."

* * *

"Maka-san, you don't have to sit here with me," Izuna said to his cousin.

"It's alright, Izuna-kun," the other Uchiha said dismissively, "If that Senju is coming, I'd rather be here than to leave you alone with him."

"But Hari-san told me that Senju-san will not be here for this meeting," Izuna corrected him. "I believe he had other appointments to attend to."

Silence from his cousin. Then Izuna decided to change his tactics.

"I would not mind a cup of tea though," he said. Then, a rustle of cloth signalled his cousin's silent departure to the kitchen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he toed of his shoes to feel the morning dew on the grass beneath his feet. When he started his life as a shinobi he never would have thought that one day he would sit on the verandah idly awaiting the arrival of his healer with anticipation. But alas, that was exactly what he was doing.

Izuna tilted his head when he felt a small soft object bounced against his leg. He reached down to retrieve and inspect it. It was merely a temari. He frowned, wondering why a little child's toy was here. His unspoken question was answered when the pitter-patter of little feet was heard.

"Oniichan, give me back my ball!"

Izuna lifted the object in his hand, about to offer it to the child.

"Yoshino! Don't be rude. Ask politely," a familiar voice called out, not too far from them. Izuna was startled as he had not heard another's footsteps aside from the child's.

"Hai, Hari-chan. Oniichan, please give me back my ball," the kid said obediently.

"Hari-san?" he voiced out, ignoring the little child. His heart sped up at the thought of the soft-spoken young man that had taken away his pain.

"Uchiha-san, how are you feeling today?" the soft spoken voice was much closer and only then could Izuna hear the gentle foot steps.

"Much better, thank you," Izuna had never smiled that hard before. Being an Uchiha dictates that one should not blatantly show one's feelings but he could not bring himself to care any longer. With the absence of his eyes, he could no longer be considered as a member of the clan. He knew many of his family members thought so too and it was only the presence of his older brother that kept them from throwing him out of the main house.

"I'm glad," came the answer, letting Izuna know that Hari was now standing right next to him. The forgotten ball in his hand was snatched away by greedy little hands.

"Hari-chan! Hari-chan! Play with me!" the little girl pleaded. He felt an irrational twinge of jealousy, which he quashed. It was ridiculous, to be envious of a little girl over Hari-san's attention. Nonetheless, he hoped that Hari-san would not leave him to accommodate this child's request. He could not stop the smile that grew on his face when he heard Hari-san's reply.

"In a while, Yoshino," Hari-san said, "Run along and play on your own first while I check on Uchiha-san."

"Uhn, Okay!"

Izuna heard the girl run off, her little feet pitter-pattering away.

"Uchiha-san, is your pain still present?"

Izuna shook his head but gentle hands stopped his motion, "Not since you gave me the potions," he replied, feeling the hands touch his forehead, then down to his eyes. He heard the Healer mutter something and a soothing warmth enveloped him.

"What-? What did you do?" he asked, confused.

He heard a sigh, then the soft hands on his face retreated. Immediately, he found himself missing the warmth and berated himself for saying anything.

"It seems the potion I gave you in the beginning is working to boost your immune system," Hari said, "but your eyes, or what is left of them, are depleting your-"

"My chakra, I know," he answered, "I know that it is the reason for my illnesses."

There was silence and Izuna took it as his cue to continue.

"My brother doesn't know. He will think that it's his fault but I willingly gave him my eyes so that he can have the power to protect the clan. It is not his doing." he emphasized, as if Hari would start accusing his absent brother.

A small warm hand grasped his clammy ones, halting his tirade.

"It's alright. I understand."

Izuna couldn't stop himself from clutching the hand proffered to him with both his own, even as relief claimed his heart.

"Then, don't tell him," he insisted.

There was a short silence before his Healer answered. "I'm afraid I can't promise you that. Uchiha-san, your brother has the right to know. He is your family."

Izuna wanted to protest but the tone in Hari's voice as he said the last few words stopped him.

"If anything happens, even if he doesn't know about your eyes, he will still blame himself for being unable to protect you," Hari said.

Izuna ducked his head though he continue to grip the hand in his like a lifeline.

"But," his Healer continued, "It is your right to tell him yourself should you choose to. However, if he should ask, I will not lie to him."

The blind Uchiha nodded reluctantly. His Healer sighed, then prepared himself to deliver the news of the solution Miaka and he had come to an agreement with.

"Uchiha-san, there is a solution to this."

Izuna perked at that but as soon as the following words registered in his mind, devastation filled him to the brim.

"But you will have to quit being a Shinobi."

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: There, I hope more ppl will vote for IzuHari ;op

And I figured out that a lot of my usual reviewers r MadaHari fans, no wonder the chapter with this pairing gets more reviews. Weird. And as for the shortness of the chapters. Well, it's suppose to follow a sequence, not to mention these r drabbles. If I lum them together they might not make sense what with the changes in POVs. And if I do write longer chapters, the updates will be slower (like Crystal Snowflakes & Reset) & I might just get distracted again. Trust me, it's better I write my fics in short drabbles than to lose interest due to my short attention span.


	13. Watch

**Disclaimer: **Not here. Look it up at chapter 1.

**Watch**

Madara was standing in a tree hidden from view, his back leaning against the trunk as he watched a group of children run and scream at the top of their lungs in an activity called playing. Not far from them, two adults sat against another tree watching, one dark-haired, the other a bright blond.

The reason for his being here was the dark-haired adult, who was laughing at something his golden-haired companion said.

The mirth in the glittering green eyes and the happiness reflected in the young man's normally heartrending expression transformed the dark-haired civilian into something breathtaking. Even the blond young man beside him could barely seem to keep his eyes away from the Healer's face, clearly besotted by the sight. The long-haired Uchiha watching them could barely keep the frown from his face.

How many had he seen in the past week spotting the same expression for the Healer?

For a moment, he wondered not for the first time if Souma Hari was truly oblivious to the pining looks that shot his way whenever the Healer made his appearance in the village center. However, having watch the green-eyed man for quite sometime, Madara had a a funny suspicion that perhaps the young man really was that naive. Though his jaded eyes spoke of loss and death, there was a sparkle of innocence that was both rare and alluring to the shinobi. The diminuitive Healer also conducted himself in a way that spoke of charisma and wisdom, which drew both shinobi and civilians alike to him like moths to a fire.

Idly, Madara wondered if the fire within the petite Healer would burn them all like he had burned Madara with his obvious slights. Though the green-eyed man had been carefully discreet, Madara had notice the way the Healer had been avoiding the Uchiha leader like the plague. Every time green-eyes stopped by at the Uchiha compound to see Izuna, it would be during a time when Madara would surely be some where else. It was as if he had an instinctual radar that informed him when the Uchiha head would and would not be at home.

After a month of not seeing the Healer, though Maka had reported various visits from the green-eyed young man, Madara decided to watch Souma Hari inconspiciously. Several times during the past week, the young Healer who was also the resident babysitter would look up to where Madara was hiding, as if knowing someone was watching him but would be unable to detect anyone visually.

"Hari!"

The Uchiha head was jolted out of this thoughts at the appearance of one Senju Tobirama, who was being followed by his Genin team. The three children, who was usually so grim-faced, broke out in smiles at the sight of the young Healer who had gotten up from his seat to meet them half way.

The two adults spoke for a while as Hari patted the Genin's heads fondly as if they were little children and not future shinobi training to kill. The three younger children that Hari regularly took care of made their way towards their carer, pulling on the dark-haired man's yukata to get his attention. It seems, regardless of ages, everyone thirsted for Hari's attention.

"Bye, Yamanaka-san!" Hari waved before taking his wards' hands and leading them away with Senju and Team Tobirama.

The young blond he had previously spoke to smiled back and waved, looking as if he had not been staring longingly at the emerald-eyed Healer not too long ago. It was clear to Madara that the shinobi did not think himself as worthy of vying against Tobirama for the Healer's attention.

Madara snorted. A lost battle is a battle one thinks one has lost. (1) To give up without trying is not the behaviour of a worthy shinobi.

And Madara was not one to give up without trying.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have one word for Maddy: STALKER!!!

(1)Quote by Jean Paul Sartre.

A lot of ppl have been asking whether I'm taking votes for the pairing. Well, u can vote at poll published on my profile. ^____^

P.S. Madahari is still behind Tobihari by a long shot and Izuhari is so far behind this pairing is practically choking in their exhaust smoke.


	14. KISS

**Kiss**

They shared their first kiss in the darkened hallway of the Senju main household three months after their first date. Tobirama was being a gentleman, walking Hari back to his room, even though Hari assured him that no one or thing would have the opportunity to assault him during the journey from the main door to his room (Tobi's room was in the opposite wing with the other Senju family members while Hari's was situated in the Souma's section).

The shinobi had lingered awkwardly, watching as Hari opened the door to his room and bid him good night. The silver-haired man hesitated for a moment before leaning down to lay a gentle peck on the Healer's left cheek. Then, as he turned to leave, Hari caught his hand and pulled him down for a real kiss.

It was tentative and slight awkward in the beginning till Tobirama pressed forward and Hari responded in kind. Hari felt strong arms curl around his waist as a nudge encouraged him to opened his lips to deepen their kiss. Moaning breathlessly, Hari lifted his hands to grasp at broad shoulders just as Tobirama lifted him gently till he was on tiptoes.

They were leaning against Hari's door and would have probably adjourned into the room if they weren't suddenly interrupted by that appearance of one Souma Akira, Miaka's 19-year-old cousin who just returned from an A-class mission.

"Woah!"

Surprised, the two broke apart, Hari panting slightly from the lack of air. When he caught sight of the red-faced Akira, he blushed like a lit red lantern.

"I am so sorry!" Akira gushed, looking away while putting his hands out together as if begging for mercy. He probably was, because Tobirama was glaring murderously at him for appearing so abruptly with such an inopportune timing.

"I didn't see anything! Please continue!" the terrified MedicNin declared before hastily disappearing into the room beside Hari's.

Mood broken, Hari sighed and patted on Tobi's chest silently asking to be let down. The shinobi did as asked, trying to quash the disappointment in his heart. It was too early anyways and he truly did not want to hurt Hari by pushing their relationship so far when it was still new.

With a gentle peck to his lips, Tobirama bid him good night and left.

That evening, Hari laid awake all night, wondering about these feelings that were blooming in his chest and the unsuppressable urge to see the silver haired man again. They were both under the same roof but it felt as if they were worlds apart.

Hari found himself wishing that morning would come faster.

The next morning, before Tobi left, Hari sent him off with a lucky charm; a kiss. When he returned later, Tobi demanded another for his boo boo; a superficial cut to the elbow.

Needless to say, Hari obliged.

**Tsudzuku**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Valentine's special! Someone asked for some TobiHari loving. So here it is. ^____^

Btw, since some readers have been complaining that they wanted to change their votes I've reset the poll. Please re-vote again at my profile. Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience. It's only fair that each pairing has a chance to happen again. ^^

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! ;op


	15. Alive

**Alive**

"We're home!"

Hari looked up in time to see Tobirama grin down at him before swooping in for a kiss. The healer responded with equal zest, both ignoring the wolf-whisling in the background courtesy of Tobi's nosy teammates aka cousins.

"Welcome home," Hari greeted after they parted from their kiss, smiling up at his boyfriend. Tobi grinned at him, happiness and contentment in his eyes blatant for the world to see. In the background he could hear someone mock gagging and getting whacked in the head for it.

"Go clean up and I'll get dinner ready for you," Hari said, pushing gently at the broad chest. Tobi nodded then left, but not before hitting his cousin Touru, in the head with the back of his hand. Evidently, he had heard eveything as well, even when preoccupied.

Hari shook his head and went back to his cooking. He shot a look at the clock to see if it was time for Rika to wake up for her dinner.

"Oh, that smells good. What are you cooking?"

"OH, for god's sake, think of something else other than your stomach for once!"

Hari looked over to see Tobi's cousins, Senju Touka and Touru settle on the kitchen island, smiling at the startled Healer.

"Ah, welcome home," he said, quickly putting down his ladle and wiping his hands on his apron. "Are you two hungry? I'm making tempura, would you like some?"

"Oh, Hari-chan, pretty please? Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Touru gushed, giving the younger man puppy dog eyes. Hari just blinked, immune to the pleading technique due to his constant exposure to children who were practically experts in puppy dog eyes. Furthermore, it was just odd to see a grown man do puppy dog eyes.

"You! Don't say that to Hari-san!" Toka berated her brother, whacking him in the head again, "You don't wanna get killed by Tobi do you!?"

"I'll take that as a yes for the dinner," Hari said over the banter and prepared some rice for the two shinobi as well as for Tobi. When the silver-haired Shinobi returned, it was in time to see Touru reach over to steal his ebi tempura.

"YOU! THIEF! Put that down! Hari made that for me!"

"But it's not fair! You have more prawns!"

As the two alleged adults fought over the food while Touka, blatantly ignoring them, enjoyed hers, the door opened to admit another 3 newcomers.

"We're Home!"

"HARI-CHAN!" Yuuri and Kaori greeted loudly as they too populated the kitchen while demanding their own share of food. Miaka sauntered in and begin helping the Healer, who was juggling between listening to the twin's chatter and making dinner. Finally, Miaka turned to the noisy occupants and bellowed:

"You two! No dinner till you washed up! And you two! Shut up and eat your dinner!" the mother boomed, immediately quieting the two enthusiastic kids as well as the bantering adults.

"Hai, kaachan!" the twins chirped before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hai, Taichou!" the two Senju males said, standing in attention at Miaka's tone.

Hari laughed at the glare that Miaka was leveling at the two jounins, who smartly decided that it was to their best health to abide to her demands.

A baby's cry rang from the crib and Hari swiftly removed his apron to retrieved little Rika. When he returned to the kitchen with the gurgling toddler, Hashirama was making himself comfortable at the dining table while his wife made his dinner. Sitting beside the brunet was his children as well as Souma Akira. Tobi, Touru and Toka were making their way from the kitchen island to the bigger table, the formers still arguing over the fried prawns.

Hari paused for a moment, watching his adopted family and extended ones, revelling in being surrounded by the overwhelming sounds of laughter and happy banters. Closing his eyes, with Rika clutched in his embrace like a lifeline, he hoped with all his heart to never wake up from this beautiful dream.

Because once, he had this before, in another lifetime in another world but he had lost it all. _No_, he thought, _not this time._

"Hari! What are you still doing there? Come join us before these gluttons finish everything!"

He opened his eyes and smiled, the small rare smile that drove all darkness and sadness away from his eyes.

"Un."

For the first time since he came to Konoha, he felt truly alive.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**A/N: **Mush, mush, mush for Valentine's Day. ^____^ HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! Have a Happy Reunion!

Next update will surely be back to Uchiha-Hari-Tobirama drama. Hm, that rhymes...

Touka is a cameo. She's really from the Senju clan, the others however r OCs.


	16. Day

Disclaimer: At prologue

**Day**

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" Hari waved as Miaka disappeared from sight. Yuuri tugged on his yukata, drawing the Healer's attention.

"Yes, Yuuri?" he asked, leaning down to pick the 3-year-old up and turning to retrieve the boy's twin from their room.

"Can we play with Yoshi?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Of course," Hari replied with a fond smile, reaching down to take Kaori's extended hand. The three adjourned to Rika's room to collect the toddler, who was preoccupied with suckling her toe. Hari put Yuuri down and gently removing the appendage from the baby's mouth.

"Come one, little one," he cooed, lifting up the wriggling toddler. The twins held each other's hand, watching him quietly as he shouldered his bag before reaching out to Kaori, who tangled their fingers together while her other hand kept a firm grasp on her brother's.

The four began to make their way into the village, their progress slow as various stops had to be made when various civilians (and a few shinobi) greeted them and begin conversations with the Healer / babysitter. When they finally reached their destination, a group of children were already gathered in the common clearing that was also dubbed as the community playground. As usual, a _shinobi_ was nearby as well as a couple of parents, watching the children play.

Yamanaka Yoshino squealed when she caught sight of the Senju children (plus one). The little blonde toddled over, clutching her favourite temari. Hari nodded to Yuuri before the little boy pulled his excited sister towards their approaching playmate.

"Hari-san!" called the _shinobi_, a blond that he recognised as Yamanaka Inoru, Yoshino's 2nd Uncle... or was that the 3rd? Hari smiled, trying to not to show his random thoughts on clans and their confusing familial relationships.

"Yamanaka-san," he greeted politely before heading towards the sandbox where he settled his youngest ward. Rika shrieked in excitement, slapping her little hands into the sand sending little puffs of dirt into the air. Hari raised an eyebrow and wondered if it was a bad move to put her here but decided in the end that it was moot now. Rika-chan was definitely going to have an early bath when she got home. Hari then sat down under the shade of a tree nearby, keeping an eye on both the twins and Rika, who by now managed to get hold of a reluctant little white-haired boy to play with her in the sandbox.

"Hari-san."

The green-eyed healer looked up to see Yamanaka settling down to sit beside him. He nodded to the _shinobi_, shifting away to make space for the blond.

"I wanted to thank you for the flu mixture you made for Yoshi the other day," the _shinobi_ said, blue-eyes settling on dark-haired man beside him.

"You're welcome," Hari replied, "It was nothing though."

"Still," the blond said, "it was weird though. To see all that smoke coming out of her ears. Very surreal."

Hari chucked, his eyes involuntarily moved to the trees nearby before he dismissed the figure standing amongst the lush branches.

"Yes," Hari responded, "I had the same reaction when I first had the Pepper-Up potion. It's very effective though."

"It is," Yamanaka said, showing no signs of detecting the other _shinobi_ that was hidden from view. "Neesan told me her cold went away in just a couple of hours."

The blond proceeded to tell Hari of a blotched prank that his team attempted to play on a stiff-necked Hyuga while the Healer wondered fleetingly perhaps it would be the best to put aside his discrimination and confront the Uchiha head. Maybe the man was only worried for his brother's wellbeing in the hands of an unknown Healer but surely there was better ways than trail someone like this. In fact, Hari was a bit surprised to find out that Uchiha Madara was following him personally. Perhaps he was underestimating the Clan Head's love for his sibling...

Either way, there was only so much he could take to being shadowed. If the Uchiha did not cease his stalking tendencies, Hari would have to confront him.

Red eyes or not, Hari was not one to run and hide forever.

Even if he had to endure the nightmares and constantly remind himself that Uchiha Madara was not Tom Riddle.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

A/N: Here's the reasons for the late update:  
1. It was Chinese New Year and I was busy with preparations, but more importantly:  
2. I'm freakin' STUCK! I ran out of ideas for scenes. Tell me what u think I should write. Give me ur opinions (though I cannot guarantee that I will write them). I do, however, have the next chapter mapped out already. I just need a little idea to help me brainstorm. So if u dun mind giving me a bit of a boost, u'll have my eternal gratitude.

Btw, the poll on the pairings in my profile will be closed soon. Pls **vote** asap if u haven't yet.

P.S. For those who request for longer chapters, I've already explained my reasons. Pls accept them gracefully and cease requesting because I'm very unlikely to clump all the chapters to make it longer in the event that I confuse my readers. If the chapters comes out longer, then they'll be longer but if the chapters r good being short, it'll remain that way. So pls cease. Seriously.

P.S.S. Someone (I'm so sorry but I can't find ur name) requested Hari's P.O.V. on the chapter where Madara stalked Hari and Silver Lady commented that Hari wouldn't cower over the fact Madara's eyes is red. Well, here u are. Btw, dear Silver Lady, if u're going to ask a question at least provide a way for someone to answer ur question with. Thank Q.


	17. Solution

**Disclaimer: **Not here. In Chap 1.

**Solution**

Ever since Uchiha Izuna declined their suggestion in cutting off his Chakra flow, the two of them had been buried waist high in medical scriptures and books for any alternative options to their dilemma. After poring over medical scrolls and Uchiha Izuna's files for days, the idea finally struck Hari. Or rather, it struck Miaka, who in turn gave Hari the inspiration.

"If only there was a way to regenerate body parts," Miaka muttered with a sigh. "Then maybe the void can be filled. But of course, if it was so easy, then there will be no such thing as early retirement for a shinobi, huh."

"Regenerate..." Hari repeated, staring at the file in contemplation. Miaka blinked at his expression.

"Hari?"

Hari was shaken from his reverie and he turned to Miaka with a surprised look.

"Why didn't I think about it in the beginning?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if there's a bone growth potion, I'm sure there's something with organ regeneration," the words came in a rush and Miaka could barely make head or tails of it before Hari disappeared behind her door. "I'll be back!"

"Hari!"

* * *

During the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken to travelling from place to place with all their belongings tied to their necks. That is, their trunks transfigured into pendants for easy carrying. Hari never broke the habit. Even now, with a place to call home he still made it a point to carry all the belongings that he once possessed as a wizard with him wherever he went. For one thing, he didn't want others to find proof of his past, like his wand, the elder wand, the invisibility cloak or his books, even if they are unable to read it.

It took him an hour to find the right book, an advance potion making book that Hari had inherited from the Black family vault, which no doubt probably comprise a plethora of the most horrendous potions he could think of. However, it also housed the specific potion that he was searching for.

He quickly scanned the page, making a note on the ingredients and instructions to make sure it didn't comprise any dark rituals that require some sort of sacrifice. Then, he copied it onto a parchment before leaving the bathroom (where he had to undo his tranfiguration to access his bottomless trunk).

Miaka jumped as Hari slammed her office door open, nearly spilling her scalding tea onto herself. "Hari!"

"I got it!" Hari proclaimed, waving a piece of parchment. Miaka's golden brown eyes looked confused for a second before widening as the implication struck.

"No way! You mean there's really a remedy to regenerate body parts!???" Miaka exclaimed, excitedly grabbing the piece of paper in Hari's hand. Then she paused and looked up at Hari in confusion. "What is this? Is this some code?"

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at the written words. Then, it struck him that everything he had copied was in English with some Latin terms. He looked up at Miaka's bewildered face and instinctually lied, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's in the language only potion-makers in my village would understand."

"Oh," the blonde replied with a slight look of confusion. Hari wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if his inherent magic hadn't enabled him to read and speak a language so different from his own. Konoha probably wouldn't have accepted him so easily given his already foreign features. He shuddered inwardly at that thought. Brushing his discomforting line of thoughts away, he took the parchment from the blonde MedicNin and offered to read it to her. She nodded and excitedly listened but each ingredient made her eyebrow rise higher and higher until it nearly disappeared in her hairline.

"An eye of a salamander and wings of an owl butterfly?" she repeated in incredulity.

"Have I ever gotten it wrong?" Hari questioned her back defensively.

"Well, no," Miaka replied and decided then, that she so did not want to know what he put into his other potions. Effective or not, it made her cringe just thinking about it.

"Stem cells," Hari read, then looked up at Miaka, who looked contemplative. Then she shrugged.

"If there's a chance he might get his sight back, they might just allow us to take it from them."

"Yeah," Hari said sceptically, "Only if at the right time, an Uchiha is being born."

"Never mind that for now, what else is needed?"

Hari looked back down and felt his stomach sinking.

"Powdered horn of a Unicorn."

* * *

"And how do you propose to get something from a mythological creature?"

After Hari explained what a Unicorn was, Miaka had sighed in half in relief, half in scepticism.

"Unicorns did exist where I once lived," he rebutted, "But they're extinct now."_ Or rather, I'm not sure they can be found here,_ he thought to himself.

"I still have some left," he admitted and Miaka's eyes lit in hope. The potion's contents may have sounded disgusting to her but she had yet to see Hari fail in his miracle potions.

"It's with my other ingredients at home, I'll be back when I retrieve it," Hari said, mentally thinking of his secret storage.

"I'll go with you," Miaka said, much to Hari's dismay. "It's high time I go home. 14 hours straight is too long for working hours," she complained, getting up from her chair with a groan.

"Okay," he replied, thinking of an excuse to escape from his adopted sister so that he could access his trunk.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to. As soon as they arrived home, the blond MedicNin was bombarded by her twins, leaving Hari to his own devices momentarily. It was enough time for him to disappear into the bathroom, locking the door and resizing his trunk immediately. Hari dug out the bottle from his trunk and examined it. It was only half full, barely enough to fulfil the requirement.

Later, he showed it to Miaka and the two medical practitioners stared at each other.

"Now the question is whether we take the chance or not."

* * *

"Do it."

Hari frowned at Izuna's interruption in his explanations.

"But the pain can be extreme and the risk of it failing is high. The Sharingan might not even manifest," he said but the other dark-haired young man shook his head.

"I will not be able to see either way but with this, I might still have a chance," Izuna said, lifting his chin up and giving Hari a glimpse of the proud young shinobi that he once was at the battlefield. _No, _Hari thought to himself, _he's still a proud warrior, with or without his sight. His unyielding reluctance to resign from being a shinobi was proof enough._

"Very well," Hari said with a sigh. "I will prepare the potion."

"And a house, away from the Senju clan."

Both dark-haired men turned towards the source of the unknown voice. Uchiha Madara stood at the doorway, his burning red eyes on both of them. Hari froze as instinctual fear gripped him even as Izuna calmly greeted his brother.

"Aniki, did you hear everything?"

"I did," Madara answered, his crimson eyes never shifting from Hari's petrified form. Once again, he wondered why his very presence terrified the young Healer so. His eyes softening, the three _tomoe_ in his eyes faded and his red eyes bled black as he consciously release his _Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan_. He watched the Healer blink then relaxed in relief, as if he had just been released from a particularly frightening genjutsu. So it was the _Sharingan _that he feared after all. It would answer the question as to why Souma Hari was not afraid of his brother because even if Izuna was sightless, he was still a lethal _shinobi_. But why was he terrified of the _Sharingan_?

"A house?"

The soft enquiry snapped Madara's wandering mind back to the Healer, whose mesmerizing green eyes were bright with questioning.

"You said that my brother will be under constant observation during the period of recovery. I would prefer my brother to live in the comfort of a home rather than in an infirmary," he explained. "And since Senju is unlikely to let you stay in our house nor will I allow my brother to stay in their house, it would be best to prepare a house and meet half way."

The Healer thought about it for a while and Madara took the time to admire the way the dark blades of hair curled over the collar of his white and blue yukata into the long pale neck. Madara found it strange that his paleness was different from those in Konoha, a white porcelain in comparison to the slight golden hue of common skin, foreign yet exotic. Even the colour of his eyes was unusual for he had never seen a green so deep before. The shape of his eyes was almond with the long lashes casting feathery shadows on his high cheeks.

Finally, the object of his attention looked up and pierced him with eyes too old for his face, filled with unknown wisdom and knowledge. It made Madara itch to know everything about this elusive Healer.

"I will speak with Miaka and Hashirama about this, Uchiha-san," he said with a nod. Madara quashed his irrational displeasure at having hear the Healer call Senju by his first name and hummed his acknowledgement.

"Arigatou, Hari-san."

Madara turned to his brother and half frowned at the expression upon his little brother's face. After a moment, he realised with a sinking feeling that it was a look that he often spied on Senju Tobirama's face whenever he was with the green-eyed Healer.

His little brother was in love with Souma Hari.

He knew that Izuna was grateful and perhaps harboring feelings for the Healer, but he did not anticipate that his brother would be so smitten by the green-eyed man.

"Madara-san?"

Madara immediately looked into curious and slightly worried green-eyes.

"Could we talk for a while?"

Thinking that the Healer wanted to talk about Izuna's condition, the Uchiha leader nodded, following the petite young man out from Izuna's room. Madara was about to invite the Healer to guest room for tea but the non-shinobi did not waste time with formalities. The green-eyed man turned around and confronted the shinobi bluntly.

"Is there a reason as to why you were following me last week?"

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

A/N: Most people seem to think that Madara is in love with Hari. Well, not yet. It's more like he's curious with him right now as oppose to Izuna who is harboring a crush on Hari which is on the verge of becoming more.

Skippy mentioned something abt the ingredients, well, I hope this chapter answers ur question. Harry has a storage of rare ingredients (that will probably run out soon) unobtainable in the shinobi world so he'll probably have to either stop making certain potions or find an alternative. Thanks for bringing up that topic as it will probably be touched on sooner or later. As for the language barrier. Ah, u're one step ahead of me. I was already on the verge of posting this chapter when ur review came in. Heh. talk abt coincidence. Anyway, I hope that answer that question as well.

And yeah, I'll probably write a scene where Miaka asks Hari how he could produce an obscure potion recipe when he came to Konoha with a nary a baggage. That is, as soon as I think of a plausible lie for Hari to tell Miaka ;op


	18. Confront

**Disclaimer: **At chapter 1.

**Confront**

_"Is there a reason as to why you were following me last week?"_

To say that Madara was surprised would be an understatement. He had suspected that the healer had sensed that he was being followed but he did not expect the green-eyed man to know that the prepetrator was him nor did he expect the blunt confrontation. Tempted to bluff his way out, Madara smirked with scorn but the Healer, who had just moments ago been cringing at the sight of his Sharingan, merely lifted an eyebrow at his act.

"Don't bother denying it, Uchiha-san. I may be only a civilian, but I live with a family full of shinobi," Hari said, holding his ground quite nicely if Madara could say so himself.

"Indeed?" Madara prodded, "And what makes you think that I would want to follow you?"

"Perhaps because I am your brother's healer," the other dark-haired man answered without hesitation. Then he paused as if contemplating his next words, "Or maybe you are just curious. Like the other shinobi."

"Oh?" Madara questioned. So, the Healer wasn't as naive as he had suspected. Mayhaps he was accustomed to the attention bestowed on him. Souma Hari was an enigma that no shinobi would be able to leave alone. Madara himself could not deny that he was curious about Souma Hari, in fact, he was burning to learn more about this elusive young man. "And why is that?"

"Because I am an unconventional Healer," Hari replied, "my methods are different from what shinobi are familiar with."

Those were certainly reasons enough to be curious about the civilian but it would not be completely truthful for Madara was not entirely concerned over his methods of healing.

"And because I am with Senju Tobirama."

For the second time that day, Madara found himself astounded by the Healer's frankness. It wasn't easy to surprise him; one had only ask his enemies to know the truth to that statement, if they weren't already dead, that is.

"Oh, and that is important?" he asked, quickly covering his surprise.

"It is to you," Hari replied, unmoved by his attempt. "Considering the twitch your fingers make everytime the name Senju is mentioned."

Madara had to admit that he was impressed by the Healer's observation. It was a trigger response he had yet to break from the time he was still rivals slash enemies with Senju Hashirama. Though to be fair, the rivalry still had yet to change.

But for a non-shinobi to be able to detect the minute movement was unheard of. A veteran ninja would have difficulty detecting it and an amateur wouldn't have seen it at all. This Souma Hari was definitely not just a civilian.

When he first met this young man, he had merely thought that the Healer was interesting, attractive even, with his unusual features and even stranger healing methods. Senju Tobirama's infatuation towards Souma Hari only served to heighten Madara's interest but he had thought that, like every attraction he had ever felt towards another person, his fascination would fade as soon as his curiousity had been sated. But the more he observed and interacted with the Healer, the more he wanted to know about the mysterious young man.

Gazing into the unyielding emerald eyes that had first captured his attention, Madara wondered the price of catching such a prize.

--------------

Hari sighed, knowing that he would not be able to glean any information from the Uchiha who was doing such a fine job in evading his main question with a straight face. Resigned, he dug into his bag and pulled out a vial.

"I forgot to give this to Izuna-san. It is for you," he said, ignoring the surprised look on the older man's face.

"What do you mean?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Your brother mentioned that you have been having problem sleeping and has been wandering around the compound at night. It'll help you sleep better," Hari explained when he caught sight of the unreadable expression on the dark-eyed man's face. "Don't worry, it won't knock you out like normal medication. Just send you to sleep without dreams and you'll wake up without a hangover."

The Uchiha leader turned the small bottle in his hand contemplatively before asking;

"This is one of your infamous potions?"

Hari fancied that he detected a hint of mockery in the shinobi's voice and felt a twinge of irritation.

"Yes. And it's yours to decide whether you want to take it or not," he said, shouldering his bag and bowing slightly in brisk politeness, "I'll take my leave now. Good bye."

The Uchiha made no indication that he heard him or that he even noticed so Hari turned and left, telling himself to take slow steps so that his eagerness to remove himself of the other's presence would not be so obvious.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and determination not to look back that he failed to see the black eyes following his figure turn swirling red.

**Tsuzuku **

* * *

A/N: The poll's result is out at my profile ^_____^


	19. Objection

Disclaimer: If u're asking for that, why r u at this chapter when it's posted at chapter 1?

**Objection**

"NO!"

Hashirama frowned at his little brother while beside him, Miaka gave the younger Senju the evil eye. Hari, who was sitting opposite the couple, beside Tobirama, merely ignored the incredulous look his boyfriend was shooting him.

"Staying with an Uchiha! Who knows what they will do to you?"

Hari sighed then turned to the pale-haired shinobi with a resigned look. Miaka fancied the interpretation of the expression as _'why did I choose such an idiot to my boyfriend?'_ but that could just be her imagination because Hari obviously loved Tobi like no other, even if he was an idiot.

"Because that is Uchiha Madara's terms," Hari explained again.

"Then send someone else to do the observation," Tobirama tried to reason but his headstrong boyfriend shook his head.

"No one else knows the procedure like I do," Hari persisted and looked over to Miaka for her support just as Tobirama did the same with his brother.

The couple sighed simultaneously then braced themselves for the coming battle of wills between the two equally stubborn individuals.

"Actually, I'm rather curious on how this turns out," Miaka admitted, feeling a little sorry for her brother-in-law. "If it works out, we might be able to make a breakthrough with this medical theory the potion works on."

"I agree," Hari said, thinking of the alterations that could possibly make it work. But first, he needed notes on how the regeneration would take place. And for that to happen, his juvenile boyfriend has to put aside all his hostiliy against the Uchiha clan first. As Hari had found out the last few months, not all Uchiha are stuck up, discriminating, bigots. In fact, he was rather fond of his patient who has been, so far, polite, helpful and friendly to him, a non-shinobi and a member of the Senju clan (by default). He made sure to highlight that point to the increasingly petulant Tobi.

Now with the odds of 2 against 1, Tobirama shot a pleading look at his brother, hoping to even things out between the four of them. Hashirama's vote would be the deciding factor and they all knew it.

_Tobi was so going to hate him for this,_ Hashirama thought to himself before he delivered the killing blow. _Sorry, little brother._

"I'm afraid I agree with Miaka and Hari that this... task will bring more good than harm. Not only will Hari be able to see through to his patient and get the datas that he might need to help Miaka develop a new jutsu if this succeeds, it might even lessen the animosity between Uchiha and our family," the Senju leader explained.

Tobirama deflated, knowing that he had been defeated.

"Alright. But if anything happens to Hari-,"he threatened.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Tobi. I can take care of myself," Hari said with a hint of annoyance, "I'm not completely defenseless even if I am just a civilian."

"I don't mean that," Tobirama said quickly with a panicky voice. Everyone in the Senju household knew how irritated Hari got whenever someone insinuated that he was easy target only to be promptly dissuaded of that illusion by a good sock in the eye by said lithe healer. The most surprising part is that most of his victims are shinobi and they should have seen it coming, in more ways than one.

"I'm sure you don't," Hari said dismissively though Miaka could see that he was still slightly put out.

"Hari..."

Hashirama and Miaka looked at the two in amusement, wondering when Tobirama had developed his perchant for making puppy-dog eyes. Hashirama had to admit though that it was working because the corner of Hari's lips was twitching and all frustration seemed to be evaporating. But the Healer was extremely aware that they were not alone and that they had an audience watching them with glee.

"Stop that," Hari whispered, not meeting his adopted sister's and her husband's eyes from embarassment. Fortunately for him, before he could combust from his intense blushing, Miaka decided to relieve him of his discomfiture by coughing discreetly.

"Well, now that the issue has been resolved," the blonde got up, giving an unspoken signal to her significant other. "We're going to retire for the night." With that, she dragged her still chuckling husband out from the room, mumbling something about cute couples and begging.

Hari barely had time to whirl around and hit his boyfriend before the shinobi grabbed him and pulled him towards his hard chest.

"Tobi!"

"I don't want to let them have you," the shinobi said, chest rumbling against Hari's cheek. Hari would have been tempted to pinch him in the armpit were it hurts if Tobi wasn't so cute wallowing in his jealousy.

"Baka," he said gently with no venom, "I'm only going to be there for a month. It's going to be fine. You can come and visit every evening with the kids and Miaka if you are so worried."

Tobi sighed, threading his fingers through Hari's pitch black strands. The Healer relaxed against him, wrapping arms around his waist as his body shifted to fit into Tobi's arms more comfortably.

"Alright. Not that I can ever win against you," the silver-haired man said in resignation. "But at the first sign of trouble, I'm coming to get you."

"Fine. Fine," Hari huffed. He didn't need any help but it felt really nice to have someone show so much care for him. For a while, the dark room was quiet except for the nocturnal chirpings of the crickets from the garden. The two males just sat reveling in each others' presence as the night wore on.

Tomorrow there will be work to do.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

A/N: There, more TobiHari mush. Be Happy, people! ;op


End file.
